In a fuel-injected internal combustion automobile engine, a throttle body and an intake manifold are used to guide air toward combustion chambers of the engine. A throttle valve in the throttle body is typically rotated open to let air into the intake manifold by suction caused by the combustion chambers. In some cases, a so-called air-rush noise and other noises may be heard outside of the engine, such as with sudden opening of the throttle valve, when the throttle valve is held partially open, and other instances of high suction. Such noise can also occur in engines with forced air induction, such as caused by turbochargers and superchargers.